


Say Your Right Words...

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Come Shot, Ejaculate, F/M, Hand Jobs, Magic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another overdue prompt! By the awesome Monarobot ;3</p><p>Jareth blurts out a wish just before he climaxes. Sarah finds herself in the Underground again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Your Right Words...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monarobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarobot/gifts).



Jareth was finally alone in his chambers. After a particularly unpleasant day of ruling the masses, he loved nothing more than to sequester himself away.

He just couldn't be asked with his subjects. Not now. It was the third anniversary now of his defeat at the hands of—

That girl.

His thoughts that day had wandered, unbidden. Not a girl anymore; she'd be a woman now. And a very beautiful one, he'd wager.

The Goblin King wasted no time in getting himself undressed. He had no inhibitions nor shame where that was concerned, content to lounge privately wearing nothing more than his amulet.

Once in bed, ensconced in fine silks and satins, perched upon velvet pillows, Jareth's mind began wandering again. This time he allowed himself a sigh as his hands ran over his body. He imagined, with a rarely seen bashfulness, that they were Sarah's hands.

Slowly he teased both nipples into hardness, flicking and pinching them as his hips rolled against the sheets. His fingers then skimmed down the length of his torso, tickling playfully at the more sensitive flesh on his hips and waist.

He imagined Sarah's triumphant smirk; the way she might tease and deny him, enjoying every second.

For he was her slave, and hers to do with as she wished...

Jareth groaned loudly at that thought, an impatient hand wrapping itself around his cock. Bucking greedily into it, he then pictured her looking down at him, whispering cruel taunts that only served to make him harder.

'Such a glutton...' She'd chuckle. 'For punishment as well as pleasure...' Sarah's hand would tighten around him. 'Say your right words, Goblin King...'

Jareth keened, his fist making the most obscene noises against his wet cock. Whimpering, he felt his pleasure within touching distance.

"I wish..." He gasped, almost there.

 

* * *

 

Sarah was brushing her hair, getting ready for bed. She looked at her reflection, deep in thought.

Every once in a while, her mind would wander to the Underground. Her friends still visited, but there was always one person who didn't.

He probably hated her, she reasoned. How could he not? She'd spurned him, and then beaten him. Of course he'd be seething. But after so many years, Sarah began to wonder again.

Setting down her hairbrush, she chewed her lip thoughtfully. Shaking her head, she dismissed it all — it wouldn't do any good to dwell on things. She had to be up early for work after all. And she'd lost enough sleep over the Goblin King. No more.

Sarah set her alarm, and curled into bed.

Except the moment her head hit the pillow, Jareth's voice pierced through the veil, startling her.

She heard him whisper her name, his voice low and husky. She felt magic — the same as it had felt when he transported them to the Underground — as it enveloped her. Sarah's heart raced; just what did he want..?

Sarah's feet touched down onto an opulent rug, she barely had time to register what was happening, realising in an instant that the room she was in was Jareth's.

And the nude, pale figure, writhing in ecstasy on the bed was the Goblin King himself.

She felt her eyes widen when she noticed him stroking his cock. She felt a stab of terror mixed with anticipation in her gut when his eyes locked with hers.

He looked just as surprised as her.

"Sar— _ **ah..!!!**_ " He gasped the last syllable, his voice high and breathy. Sarah watched as his cock shot itself empty in thick creamy spurts. And she kept watching as it twitched in exhaustion, leaking one last pathetic dribble.

The sheer size should not have surprised her. The tights he'd worn in the past hid nothing, emphasising every line and curve between his legs. The girth did surprise her, however. Where she'd imagined an obscene length, she was half right. Jareth was well endowed beyond the average six inches.

But the girth.

Sarah accidentally found herself licking her lips, sure that it would force them wide.

Her feet were already walking to his bed at this point, and Sarah watched the fae scoot back with wide eyes.

"I didn't mean to—" He stammered. Sarah sat beside him, her arm reaching out. She grasped his chin, turning him to face her.

"Didn't mean to summon me here?" Sarah gave him a look he couldn't decipher. Was she disgusted? Angry? Apathetic?! Truly he didn't know.

"Sarah—" His chest was still heaving as he fought to catch his breath. "I shouldn't have..." He faltered again, looking away in shame. Those eyes. He could never gaze into them for too long. If he did, he'd lose himself again.

The first time had been in the ballroom as they danced. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Such beauty and grace. She would be his Queen, he'd told himself in satisfaction.

And the next time had been when he'd begged her to stay. He knew it was selfish. She'd come there for one reason — and like a spoilt child he was trying to delay her at the last hurdle, thinking only of _his_ heart, and what _he_ wanted.

He didn't deserve her, he knew that now. Of course he'd pine after her, and lust blindly for that future regardless.

"Jareth." The fae startled when he felt her hand slide down to his neck. Still he couldn't meet her gaze. "Look at me." He didn't. "That's an order." She hissed, getting impatient.

Jareth's face became rather rosy, and finally his mismatched eyes travelled up until he was gazing into hers. "Yes..? What is it, precious?" His voice was meek, and Sarah's glower immediately softened.

"I'm not upset with you." His face lit up then, looking hopeful. Thinking then of her job the next day, she added, "You can still reorder time, right..?" Jareth nodded. "Good." She then ignored any semblance of common sense, crushing their lips together. When they broke apart, Sarah smirked. "Because I have three years of pent up sexual frustration to rid myself of..."

Jareth gasped when a silky hand wrapped itself around his spent cock, coaxing it back into hardness.

"And I don't intend to rush it..." She nudged Jareth's nose playfully with her own, watching his face melt from anxious to elated.

"I would expect nothing less from my Queen." Jareth's grin doubled when Sarah's hand began stroking faster, her own lips curved in a similar smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are my life ok???? ;p


End file.
